Masquerades
by Lolarosa
Summary: The ladies of Twilight decide it's time for the boys to learn a lesson in patience. It begins with a scavenger hunt and ends at Mardi Gras. Who will give in first? All cannon pairings, AU
1. Road Trip

**A/N I must say a HUGE thank you to changed_by_edward. She is my inspiration and my grammar Angel. I am "borrowing" Bella and Edward from her story Ascencion. I own a copy of Twilight but that is all. I merely borrow SM and other's ideas to ease my need. I hope that you enjoy and PLEASE review. **

Masquerades

Carlisle POV

I couldn't believe that I was actually going through with it. There I was, standing in a ridiculous chauffer outfit next to an enormous stretch Escalade about to tell my sons to get in, sit down, and don't ask. It all started with Esme. She said that she was buying a new vehicle and we were going on a family trip. I got home from work this morning to find a note on a dry cleaners bag.

Wear this. Keys are in the ignition.

Follow GPS directions and DO NOT be late.

Love, Madame Esme.

Madame Esme?

With that, I could hear Jasper, Edward, and Emmett coming back from their hunting trip. Let the games begin.

"Welcome home, boys. How was the hunting?"

"Great, I bagged two grizzles and Eddie here took down three mountain lions. Even Jazz bagged two cougars," Emmett called out excitedly.

"Carlisle, what is this about a mission?" Leave it to Edward to not waste any time.

"Well, go up to your rooms. I am sure that each of you…" Before I could finish they were gone and before I could blink, they were back. Emmett was already dressed in the black slacks and dark blue button down that, I am sure, Rose had set out for him. He was always ready for a little extra excitement.

"When are we leaving pops?"

Jasper was next, still holding his garment bag, but he had a sparkle in his eye. I didn't need to be an empath to know that he was excited. Edward was down last, of course. From the look on his face, I could tell that Bella was still having to convince him to play along. Suddenly he froze, dropping everything that he was carrying.

"Edward? Son, is everything okay?"

"Eddie! Hey, snap out of it man! If we are late, Rose is going to be pissed! Hey... on second thought, a few extra lashes might be pretty nice. You have 10 minutes for your freak out and then I will physically put you into the truck."

Jasper turned to Emmett, "I don't think that you are going to have to go that far."

Without hesitation, Edward was in the limo with the door closed, and had the engine running. Damn, Bella was good.

Emmett POV

We were in that STUPID limo for what seemed like forever. "Hey Carlisle, you want me to drive? I know that we can make this thing go AT LEAST 170."

"No, Emmett, I have to follow this stupid GPS and they seem to have it set for last minute turns."

"Stop now!" Stupid GPS.

Carlisle hit the brakes so hard that Eddie and Jazz came sliding across the slick leather seats, causing me to slam into the back of Carlisle's seat.

"Damn it, Carlisle, what the hell was that for?" Edward yelled.

I thought that I was in a hurry to get to wherever it was that we were going. I don't know what Bella said to him, but we have had to talk him out of running every ten minutes. I wonder what she showed him...

"Emmett, could you PLEASE get that image of MY WIFE out of YOUR HEAD!"

Damn, when will I ever learn that he can see I what I think?

"Why did we stop, Carlisle?" Jasper, of course, was the calmest of all of us. With that, he sent a wave of calm throughout the limo.

"The GPS told me to."

"Bossy" by Kelis started playing from my phone. Who changed my ring tones? Just then, a picture of Rose lying on a bearskin rug with nothing on, except a red negligee, appeared. I quickly adjusted my pants to allow room for my reaction. "Yes, sexy?" I answered.

"Get out of the limo, go into the post office, and ask for the package for Hugh Normous. Enjoy!" Click.

"Getting my package, stay here!"

I had to remind myself to walk at a human pace. Luckily, there wasn't anyone at the counter when I got there and I was able to retrieve my package and make it back to the limo just in time for the GPS to start up again.

"Well are you going to open it, or just stare at it?" Edward was rather impatient.

I tore into the package and just stared.

"Well?"

"Beads. What the hell am I going to do with a bunch of cheap plastic necklaces?"

"Maybe she is trying to tell you that she wants some more jewelry," Jasper laughed.

"What are these girls up to?" I wondered aloud.

Jasper's phone started vibrating. "Hello? Um okay. Love you, too." Click. Jasper opened the armrest and pulled out a small remote control. Just then, a flat screen television appeared beside my head. Esme was on the screen. I was happy that Carlisle had vampire reflexes; otherwise, we would have run right into a tree.

"Take the next left and pull into the empty lot. There is a tree in the corner. Climb to the top branch and there will be a package for you."

With that, the camera pulled back. Alice, Rose, Bella, and Esme were standing behind a privacy curtain. We could see from their shoulders up and their ankles down. It didn't take a genius to know what they weren't wearing. I heard a low growl from Edward. When I looked at him, I could tell he wasn't mad; he was getting his package mentally.

Carlisle pulled the limo to a stop and was half way up the tall oak tree before we stepped out of the limo. I saw the look of shock on Jasper's face just as I heard the loud 'THUD' of Carlisle hitting the ground.

Bella POV

I couldn't stop laughing. Alice was next to me, did she just snort?

"Could someone please fill us in on the joke!?!" Rose was not one to be patient.

Esme was also beginning to look a bit aggravated.

"He......f....f...fell. He fell out of the tree," I managed between hysterics.

Esme quickly dialed her phone. I had a great advantage being able to connect with Edward whenever I wanted. It also gave me the ability to see what he was seeing in other people's thoughts. Since I knew that the fall didn't hurt him, the image of Carlisle falling sent me into another fit of hysteria. Edward chastised me in my mind for laughing at the one he considered his Dad. I couldn't help but pick up on the humor in his tone. He wasn't very good at trying to be stern with me. Especially when right now, I was clearly in control, and I had to prove it to him again.

"What are you trying to prove to me?"

"That right now I am in control, and you will do anything that I say."

"Oh really, and how do you plan on doing that?"

"There is a box in the trunk. The contents will complete my outfit. Don't be late!"

Even linked with his mind, his speed amazed me. I saw him open the trunk and pull out the box, debating as to whether he wanted to open it in public. Looking up, he saw that everyone else was still focused on Carlisle and opened the box, pulling out the black boa and black, six- inch, lace-up stilettos. I had to close off the connection before I gave away the rest.

"Carlisle is okay. I told you that I shouldn't have put the package in the top of the tree!" Esme said, as she hung up the phone, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"He is a vampire! You two have been together for centuries and this is the first time that you have caught him off guard. All it took was a nude drawing and an oak tree!" Rosalie was actually laughing.

Alice's phone started vibrating. "Yes, Jasper... Your package is last... I know... Be patient... Yours just happens to be the biggest is all. I know that always makes you feel better." Alice grinned while hanging up on a very confused Jasper.

"Guys are so impatient. So, what is next on our little hunt Miss Alice?" I was beginning to get anxious myself. I could feel the heat between my legs.

"Well, they have the beads, Edward has his images, and Carlisle has his drawing, so next they find the masks! Texting Jasper now!"

Before Alice finished her sentence, the text was sent telling Jasper to get the next package from the center console. I opened my connection with Edward only to find him staring at the stilettos. I could see his mental image of how the lace would wrap around my legs and how his lips would follow the tie. His arousal caused me to form a pool of moisture. Damn, there goes another pair. The low growl, that I have grown to love, rippled through the connection. I was getting to him. He was ready to pounce.

"Did Jasper find the masks yet?"

He looked up and I saw that, indeed, they had. All of them were still clueless, which was amazing.

"Any guesses as to your destination yet?"

"Nope. You aren't telling and we aren't guessing."

"Oh, playing hard to get are we?"

"Remember the old saying, Bella, 'turn about is fair play'."

"I want you NOW! Get to the next destination so you can get here faster!" I had to cut the connection then, or I would run to meet him and tear his clothes off. And I thought that I was in control.

Alice POV

Bella's resolve was slipping. The guys were starting to catch on. We were going to have to step it up a notch. Bella's phone went off, then mine, then Rose's, and then Esme's. We all looked at each other in confusion.

"Pictures from Edward? I didn't even know that his phone had a camera on it. OH MY," Bella exclaimed, nearly dropping her phone.

Looking at my own phone, I knew why. There, sprawled across the back seat of the limo was Jasper, with nothing on except his mask and some beads. Underneath was a message, "Two can play this game." I guessed that each of our messages read about the same from the gaped mouth looks everyone had.

"Okay girls, we can play dirty, too."

I grabbed Bella's hand. She was still wearing the schoolgirl outfit that got Edward into the limo. She was going to have to get rid of it for what I was about to do.

"Alice, wait for me, I want to play dirty, too," Rose called as she ran after us with a bag full of goodies in her hand.

"Nothing says dirty like experience, girls." Esme had a point there. The best part about this whole game that we were playing was the spontaneity, so I couldn't cheat much. For once, I liked being surprised.

"Okay girls, they want to play dirty. It's our turn. Thank goodness we invested in all of this camera equipment. Now, strip!"

Emmett POV

"Carlisle, STOP!" Edward's sudden outburst made us all look up.

"What is it, Edward? Why do you want me to stop?"

"See that Fed Ex truck following us?"

We all looked to see the young man as he shook his head and headed to the back of the truck.

"He was flashing his lights, but someone wasn't paying attention. He has something for us."

"Forgive me if my mind is a little preoccupied." If Carlisle could sweat, he would be, in bullets.

The deliveryman emerged from the truck with a rather large package. He wasn't a short man and the package was as tall as he was. What had they done now? I like surprises, but I wasn't sure how much more of this game I could take. I opened the door and stepped out. Fortunately, it was twilight, and the sky was still overcast.

"Are you Mr. Getsum?"

"Excuse me?" What did he call me?

"Mr. Cumin Getsum? Some lady called and said that we had to chase down a stretch Escalade with that license plate number and give Mr. Getsum this package." I couldn't help but smile, they were playing dirty.

"Yes, I am Mr. Getsum. Thank you for your trouble," I said and slipped him an extra hundred. I could only imagine the effort that he put in to get this to us.

I was glad that we had a stretch, because this package would not fit into any other vehicle. I carried the package around the truck, leaning it against the side.

"What do you think it is?" I asked.

"I think that I'm scared to look," said Carlisle, his voice getting high.

"Well, let's get this over with." Even Edward wanted to see.

We waited for the driver to leave and pulled off the brown paper wrapping. Not one of us moved, or breathed.

Jasper POV

Oh my God! What were they thinking? Were they trying to drive us all mad? My first thought wasn't jealousy, as I thought it would be. I was intrigued and aroused.

I was waiting for Edward to blow up and rip the picture to shreds. At first, all that I could feel from him was jealousy and then, oddly, it changed. He was aroused, more so than jealous. I turned to look at him and he just smiled back.

Of course, Emmett was grinning like a kid in a candy store. His arousal was nearly affecting my own. Carlisle was just in shock. If his heart hadn't already been dead a long time, it would have stopped right then. I looked back at the picture. It was beautiful.

There was a chaise in the middle, set at an angle. Esme was lying on her side with her legs folded over one another. Her hand was resting on Alice's back. Alice was doing a split with her back to the camera peering over her shoulder and leaning in towards Esme. Bella was seductively leaning over the back of the chaise, the top of her breasts pushed up from her weight. She was biting her lower lip and her hand was resting above Esme's breast. Rosalie was at the foot of the chaise on the floor. She was on her knees with her upper half draped on the end of the chaise. Rose's hand rested on Esme's thigh. None of them had on a stitch of clothing, and each of them had a look of pure lust on their faces.

It was then that I noticed that Carlisle had sat down in the dirt.

"Carlisle, are you okay?"

"Yes, son, thank you. I am just taken aback at the moment. I think that we need to get where we are going soon, before these women kill us."

"I couldn't agree more," Edward said, his voice turning husky.

If I couldn't already feel his need, I could hear it in his voice. He stared straight ahead but I could tell that he wasn't looking at anything in particular. He was talking to Bella.

"Bella says that if we take the next right we will find our last package and we should be there in two hours."

"Where are we anyway?" I asked, looking around.

It had been a while since any of us had actually looked at our surroundings. There wasn't much to see. We were on a long stretch of highway with nothing but a field and some cows. I walked back to look at the GPS and noticed that we were in Oklahoma.

"What is with the long faces? If THAT is waiting for us wherever it is we have to go, I would crawl to get there." Emmett couldn't hold back his excitement any more. "Let's get this picture in the truck and go."

We had to open the back hatch and move some furniture, but we managed to get the picture in.

"Well, if we didn't own it before, we do now. I wonder whose wallet gets the dent?" Carlisle seemed slightly amused now. "Let's get this over with," he said, hitting the gas.

The lust and arousal in the truck were nearly too much for me to bear and I couldn't take much more. I hoped that the next stop would involve more vehicles.

Emmett POV

As we rounded the corner, my phone started vibrating. How could she change my ring tone when she didn't even have my phone? "Yes, my sexy bitch?"

"Oh baby, you have no idea," Rose purred into the phone.

"I like the gifts, not sure what all of them are for…" I said, thinking that maybe I could sweet talk a hint out of her.

"That is a tiny glimpse of what I have planned for you." Her husky voice brought the image of the picture into my head. I shifted in my seat to allow extra room in my pants.

"Oh, Rose, the things that I am going to do to you."

"Pass along a message for me, hon. Leave the garment bags and picture in the truck, a driver will pick it up. There's a change of clothes for each of you in the trunk. The keys are in the side pocket of the duffel bag. Enjoy your ride." Click.

What the hell? Just then, Carlisle stopped. We were at our next destination. I knew that Bella and Alice had a thing for bikes, but Rose? Okay, I always knew that she liked a lot of power between her legs…

"You have got to be kidding me. I don't know how to ride," Carlisle said nervously.

"It isn't so hard, just stay upright." Jasper was almost giddy.

The sales man came walking over to us. "You must be the Cullens. She said that you would look a bit...disheveled."

I looked around and noticed we were a mess. Carlisle had leaves in his hair, Edward looked like a junkie, Jasper was pitching a tent, and so was I.

"Sorry, man, it's been a long day. Point us in the direction of a men's room and we will be out of your way." Apparently, I was the only one who could still speak. He turned his head and pointed towards a door on the side of the building.

"Bathroom's through there. The bikes will be waiting when you get out. The driver will leave with the truck while you are getting changed. Good luck guys, hope that you make it in one piece."

We nodded our thanks, grabbed the bag out of the trunk, and headed towards the building. Edward was torn about leaving the picture.

"Don't worry, dude, I'm sure that we are paying them more than enough money to do nothing but drive. Let's get changed and get out of here." I didn't like leaving the picture either, but I knew Rose and her instructions well. I wasn't about to cross her.

We got into the bathroom and pulled out the clothes. Other than sizes the outfits were identical: blue jeans, black shirts, leather jackets, and black boots. It looked like they had all agreed on something. We finished changing and walked out the door. There, in front of us, were four brand new bikes. Each had a bow and a nametag.

Edward's was a midnight blue Ducati 1198. There was a green Ninja ZX-14 for Jasper. Carlisle got a silver and blue BMW HP2 Megamoto, something that wasn't too big for him to handle, but not small enough to mess around with. Right next to it was my Buell 1125CR, midnight black. All of our phones started vibrating. They had texted us the final directions, along with an estimated arrival time of one hour and forty-five minutes. We were all on the bikes and pulling out of the lot in less than a minute.

Bella POV

"They are leaving the lot now. How long until they get here, Alice?"

"With the way they drive, I would say about an hour tops."

That didn't give us much time to finish getting everything set up. We could hear the crowd starting to get rowdy outside.

Alice went to open the French doors to the balcony, "You ready, Bella?"

"Yea, I think that I am okay for now, my mind is elsewhere at the moment," I said, and it was. We had come up with this idea today to give the guys a little pay back. Little did we know how much fun it was going to be for us. We were supposed to be all dressed up for the ball when the guys got here, making them suffer a little bit more, but I was not sure if any of us would make it.

As Alice opened the doors, we could hear the street performers and murmur of the crowd. The parade didn't start for another few hours, but that didn't stop the festivities from starting early. The French Quarter was a very unique place, especially during Mardi Gras. I grabbed the green, purple, and yellow ribbons and helped Alice put the finishing touches on the dance floor before heading off to our room to await Edward's arrival.

**Reviews are my heroin. I have lemony awesomeness waiting if the reviews are plentiful. Let me know if you want more and I will oblige. I don't have any chocolate covered Cullens to pass out, but I will try to steal some for the best reviews. Thank you for taking the time to read my story and remember, I am not above begging. **


	2. Reunion

**A/N Let the games begin. As promised here are the lemons. This is my first attempt at writing lemons so please be kind. A HUGE thank you again to the wonderfully talented Changed_by_edward. You have been a wonderful Beta and inspiration. I would also like to say thank you to all of the over lemon writers who have inspired me. As always I do not own anything Twilight. **

_**Bella POV**_

I was lying lazily on the wrought iron bed when I heard the low rumble of a motorcycle. I immediately opened the connection to Edward.

"_Suite 101. Up the stairs, second door on the left."_

Within seconds, he was in the doorway devouring me with his eyes. Eyes that I could clearly see were a dark pitch black. The sound of a mountain cat ripped though my head. I was glad that all I had on was my stilettos, which he eyed suspiciously before pouncing on me. He wasn't gentle but nothing that he did hurt me.

His lips crashed against mine, his tongue parting my lips effortlessly. He ground his hips into mine as my legs wrapped tightly around his back. I could feel his erection pressed firmly against my hipbone. His hands were in my hair pulling head my head back, exposing my neck for his lips. A loud moan escaped me. A feral growl rang through our connection. My hands grabbed the back of his shirt ripping it from his body, leaving his chest naked against mine. The electricity from his touch nearly caused me to lose control right then.

"_I want you now. I need to feel you inside of me," _I told him mentally.

His response was to climb off, shredding his jeans in the process.

He dragged me off the bed pulling me close to his body. Every inch of our skin was touching as his lips crushed mine. My hands knotted in his hair, trying to pull him closer. He pulled back on my hair, once again exposing my neck. As his lips moved down to my breast, a pool of moisture was forming between my legs. He took one of my nipples into his mouth, taunting it with his teeth. My hand slid down his body until it rested on his inner thigh, digging my nails into his skin. I then cupped his sack with my palm and began massaging. He let out a growl and spun me around, bending me over the edge of the bed.

With one quick thrust, he was completely inside me, his hand pulling my hair. He was causing my back to arch and make him hit all of the right spots. I pushed my hips back meeting each of his thrusts with just as much pressure and desire. His free hand smacked my ass, sending shivers down my body. He was thrusting faster and harder, moving the bed with every thrust. I was close to the edge. Not to be outdone, I reached down and started rubbing his sack with my free hand, causing a growl to escape his lips. _"Harder, faster. Oh my GOD, Edward, I… I…" _ All I could do then was growl in my mind. I heard the same growl from Edward as I felt his shaft quiver within me, filling me with his venom. My muscles clamped down in my own ecstasy and every part of my body was shaking.

Even though I didn't need to, I was breathing heavily. Edward collapsed on top of me. We just laid there, trying to collect our thoughts and emotions.

"_THAT was worth the wait."_ My mind as even tired.

"_Isabella Cullen, if you EVER put me through that again… We just broke a wrought iron bed and half of a brick wall."_

"_I know and DAMN it was good."_

Edward laughed, rolling us onto the bed and pulling me into his arms.

"_We need to get ready for the ball."_

"_The what?!?!"_

_**Emmett POV**_

I was not sure which I enjoyed more, the erotic picture or the bike. I was imagining the things that Rose and I could do on it as I pulled up to the address Rose sent me. Edward's Ducati was already parked in the garage. I always told Edward that Bella was going to be wild, but even now, she surprised me. My phone vibrated in my pocket.

"Yes..."

"Up the stairs and through the French doors to the balcony. No clothes allowed!"

"Yes Ma'am!"

Rose and I have always had a healthy sexual relationship, but the events of today had "not-so-little" Emmett hard as a rock. I pulled my Buell into the garage, sneaking one final appraisal before going at full vampire speed to the balcony. As requested, my clothes left a trail behind me. I could hear music as I opened the doors. There was some party going on out here. I could hear jazz music and see colorful floats going by.

"Welcome to Mardi Gras, baby."

I looked down to find Rose kneeling on a bearskin rug. She had on a black corset, garter belt, and killer stilettos. I took a step forward as her red lips parted taking all of me into her mouth. She stayed that way, playing with my sack with her tongue. Oh damn she was good.

I grabbed a handful of her gorgeous blonde hair and began setting the tempo. One of her hands grabbed the base of my erection moving in unison with her lips. Her nails dug into my ass with her other hand. The combination of her cool breath and the warm humid air was invigorating. I stepped up the tempo as she effortlessly took me fully in her mouth. She pulled back teasing my head with a flick of her tongue. She let out a low growl and the vibrations massaged my shaft.

"Baby you are about to get it."

Suddenly, she withdrew her mouth from my shaft with a smack of her lips. She stood gracefully bending over to "check her shoe." She bent over the railing, arching her back. "Come and get me, big boy."

She wiggled that perfect ass at me and with one quick thrust, I was in. I felt the railing vibrate and I knew that I had to control myself or we would wind up on the street below. As if reading my mind, Rose threw her hips against me, taking the force off the iron.

"I'll do the work, Emmett baby. You just enjoy the show." Oh my God.

She braced her hands against the railing and began thrusting her hips against mine. I stood there bracing myself against the force of her thrusts. She pushed against the railing, throwing her head back, and let out a moan. The way she arched her back made me penetrate even deeper with each thrust. She started pumping faster and I could feel her muscles starting to tighten.

"You go, boy! Tap that ass once for me!" I looked over to see a group forming on the balcony across the street.

I was just about to cover up when Rose looked up yelling, "You like what you see cowboy? Just imagine how it feels!"

What? Who was this and what had she done with my Rose?

She grabbed the lace on her corset, exposing those perfect breasts of hers. That was it, I couldn't take any more. I grabbed her hips and started thrusting at my own speed.

"There you go, Emmett, right there. That is how I like it rough and dirty." Just after she said it, her muscles clamped down and sent me over the edge. She was still thrusting into me, taking advantage of every second of her climax. I pulled her down onto the bearskin as the crowd on the other balcony broke out into applause.

"I didn't know that you liked being watched," I whispered against her neck.

"I will try anything at least once, baby. Now let's get cleaned up, the guests will be here soon."

There was more?

**What did you think? Let me know in a review! Jasper and Alice will be in the next chapter, along with Carlisle and Esme. Thank you for reading. If you did/didn't like it please review!**


	3. Reunions

**A/N I do not own Twilight, I am just helping to release a bit of sexual frustrations. The song for Carlisle and Esme's reunion is called "Assassin's Tango" by John Powell, it can be found on the Mr and Mrs Smith soundtrack (another story that I do not own). Much love, respect, and admiration to my beta Changed_by_Edward, if you have yet to read her fic "Ascension" run and read as soon as you are done here. I hope that you enjoy our final reunions, I know I did.**

Jasper POV

I hung back with Carlisle to make sure that he made it to our destination in one piece. I also needed some time to calm down from the emotional ride. It was hard enough dealing with my own arousal at what was waiting for me. When I was stuck in that truck with everyone's emotions, I was very close to losing control in front of all of them.

"I think that we are here." Carlisle's voice snapped me back to reality. "The address matches. Let's get these bikes in the garage and find these naughty ladies." Pulling in, we noticed two envelopes. Carlisle opened his and took off through the door.

I opened mine and it read, "_There is a bottle on the table, bring it back out here_."

Not one to argue, I went inside to find said bottle. "I wonder what is in here and why the label was torn off?" When I walked back into the garage, I could feel Alice's arousal before I could see her. Looking up, I saw her draped on the seat of my bike. She had on a white button down shirt, red plaid skirt, and thick black "fuck-me" boots. Her hand slid down her body and over the top of the skirt before revealing that she was not wearing anything underneath.

"Would you like to go for a ride?" she purred while rubbing her core. I was next to the bike just as she turned the key in the ignition. "If you ride bitch, I will ride you." I hopped on behind her as she quickly pulled the bike out of the garage and into the night.

Alice was in control as I reached around and put my hands up her skirt. I could feel her moisture pooling onto the seat. She revved the engine causing one of my fingers to slide into her core. She moaned in pleasure, leaning her head back against my shoulder. I took the lobe of her ear between my teeth, biting down. I began rubbing her clit with my thumb as I continued thrusting my finger inside of her. I added another finger as I slid my free hand up her shirt to massage her nipple. I pinched it between my thumb and forefinger, eliciting a moan from her lips. She pushed her butt back against my erection and wiggled her hips while she arched her back. She grabbed my hand from her breast and brought my finger to her lips, placed it in her mouth, and massaged it with her tongue. She nibbled hard before sliding it out of her mouth.

"Grab the throttle," she whispered into my ear. "Try not to wreck and enjoy the ride."

I leaned forward and reached for the throttle, pressing myself against her back. Her hands slid behind her back tugging at the waistband on my jeans. She opened the button and slowly slid the zipper down. Going commando had its rewards as my erection sprung between us. She leaned forward, pressing herself against the gas tank. Her legs slid off the pegs and rode up so that her ankles were on my thighs. My erection slipped easily between her moist lips. I concentrated on not breaking the handlebars as she drove my shaft into her, plunging me deep into her core. She leaned forward, exposing everything except my head, only to ram herself back against me. I hit the throttle and she increased her tempo. The sensation of her warmth and the cool air whipping by was intoxicating. I felt her muscles start to clench and I sent a wave of calm over her. I was not about to end the ride just yet.

I punched the engine just enough to get the momentum I needed to let go of the handlebars and grab her hips, pull out of her, and flip her around so that she was facing me. The startled look on her face was quickly replaced by one of pure seduction. Wrapping her legs around my waist, she slid down until I was filling her completely. Her hands became entwined in my hair pulling my face to her. Our lips crashed together in a kiss of passion while I struggled to keep my eyes on the road. There was nothing gentle about what we were doing. It was just pure animalistic lust. She was thrusting against me at vamp speed. Her nails dug into my back as her legs clamped down around my body. I could tell that she was close and this time I was going to let her go. I was past calming anyone. My own need was too much for me to bear. I took my hand and wrapped it around her waist so I could increase the tempo until I could feel that we were both going over the edge. My shaft quivered as her muscles clenched around me. She was shaking when she collapsed against me, clutching for stability.

"Holy... hell... Jasper... that... was... amazing," she managed between unneeded gasps.

"Ready for round two, darlin'?" After the sexual frustration from earlier in the day, we could have done this ten times in a row and I still would have been ready.

"As much fun as that sounds, we really need to get back and get dressed. We wouldn't want to piss off the Madame."

"The what?"

She started to move but I pulled her tight against my chest. "You don't get to move during the ride back if I am going to have to be in a room with the others."

"Yes, sir," she said, smiling, and then she clenched her muscles around my still erect member, causing a growl to rumble from my chest.

Carlisle POV

_Last door on the right. Madame Esme._

That was all the note said. I made my way up the stairs and down the long hallway. From the noises that I heard throughout the house, I could tell that all of my children were accounted for. When I pushed open the door, I could see the soft glow of a hundred candles. "The Assassin's Tango" began playing as I stepped into the room. Esme stepped out from behind the curtain of our balcony with a light breeze blowing through her hair. She was wearing a tight black dress with a low-cut neckline and a slit in the side that exposed her hipbone. My breath caught in my throat as she gracefully approached me, pulled my body against hers, and began our dance. We made our way around the room moving effortlessly with the sultry music.

Esme lead us back towards the center of the room. I didn't even notice the chair that was there until she elegantly put me in it. Perfectly in sync with the music, she seductively pulled my arms behind the chair and used a silk scarf to secure them in place.

"Don't rip this, love. It's one of my favorites." Her breath against my ear made my body stiffen. She leaned over me and let her hands run down my chest and into my lap. She slipped her hands down my inner thigh before coming back up to stroke the seam of my pants. "Tonight you will do as I say and I will do as I wish. Understood?" She wasn't rough, but she made it clear who was in control.

"Tonight I am Madame Esme and you shall address me as such, understood? Cooperation shall be rewarded." She began massaging my erection through my pants. Her hands started a slow ascent towards my abdomen and up my chest. Her nails dug into my chest as she flicked her wrist and shredded my shirt. The ripped pieces of fabric fluttered to the floor and she whispered, "It's time that someone else was in control," into my ear. Her breath against my neck sent shivers down my spine.

"Now I want you to just feel," she said while wrapping another silk scarf around my head, covering my eyes. She cinched it in place with a single knot at the back of my head. Her skilled hands made their way to my shoulders and kneaded them, forcing me to relax. "I want you to feel everything that I am doing to you," she said while pressing her body against my back. I could feel her erect nipples against my bare shoulder blades. Her hands moved down to massage my biceps while she whispered, "Concentrate on my touch." She ran her hands through my hair and massaged my scalp with her nails. "My voice." Her breath tickled my ear while she continued, "My smell." Her scent was an intoxicating mix of lilacs and honeysuckle, relaxing yet seductive.

"Relax, love, this will be warm," she said as I felt a warm sensation on my shoulders. I smelled the aroma of pineapple, honeysuckle, orange, and orchid as Esme slowly worked the oil into my very relaxed muscles. She leaned the chair back and I felt the heat run down my chest. Her hands worked slowly, kneading, and then she pinched my nipple between her thumb and forefinger. A low moan escaped my lips and my erection grew.

"You like a little pain, love?" she asked with her mouth against my jaw line, her breasts firmly pressed against my back.

"Mmmm," My brain could not form a complete sentence as her hands began grazing down my sides and her fingers lightly traced my hipbones. One of her fingers lingered at the button of my slacks while she walked around to stand in front of me. I felt both of her hands on my hips as she slid her body down in between my legs. I felt her soft lips as she lightly kissed below my belly button. She then continued to trail her tongue down until she reached the waistband of my pants. Her fingers worked the button skillfully. I heard the zipper descending and felt my pants open while her lips devoured any new flesh that was exposed. She raised my legs and completely removed my pants to find I was wearing nothing underneath.

"I like a man who can get straight to the point," she whispered against my thigh. She was running her nails from my calf to the back of my knee, lingering at that sensitive spot. I felt her tongue as she licked the length of my erection from base to tip. She gave my head a slight nibble before she proceeded to focus on my testicles, taking each one into her mouth and caressing them with slow circling motions. I could feel her teeth graze them as she pulled them free from her mouth. A low growl erupted from my chest as her mouth descended on me. The heat and moisture of her mouth caused my erection to jump and my arms to test the frail fabric holding them in place. I wanted to run my fingers through her thick glorious hair and praise her for the masterpiece she was creating.

Her free hand reached up and pushed on my arm to let me know she wanted me to relax and enjoy her tongue stroking the sensitive spot at the base of my head. I felt her pinch my left nipple as she nibbled my most sensitive skin. The combined sensations were causing me to focus all of my attention on her skilled hands and mouth. She was keeping a slow pace. Her mouth descended all the way to my base before moving back up and nearly releasing me completely. The feel of the cool night air mixing with the moisture from her mouth had me panting. When she began to pick up her pace, I heard a slight tear of fabric secondary to the tension in my body. She brought her mouth to the tip of my head and released me, which caused my member to fling back and smack against my stomach. The pain was pleasurable and I growled at the absence of her mouth. I heard the rustling of fabric and I felt her straddling my legs. Then our lips melted together. I kissed her with the passion of a dying man taking his last breath while I inhaled her intoxicating scent. Our tongues moved in a perfect dance to the music playing in the background. If there were ever two lovers built for this dance, it was my Esme and me.

Her hand slid between our legs and slid me effortlessly into her wetness. She moaned softly against my lips. Her hand was in my hair pulling while she began lifting herself up and slowly making her way back down. I could feel every muscle in her body between the blindfold and the slow descent she was making. My hips bucked up against her wanting to be fully sheathed in her again. She simply kept up her slow, sensual torture, prolonging the moment and intensity. Her lips moved down my jaw line as I feathered kisses on the parts of her face I could reach. Her tongue was trailing down my neck following what would be my vein until she got to my nipple and she took it into her mouth and sucked until it hardened between her teeth. Her pace began to pick up and I felt her muscles begin to tighten. Our hips moved to the sensual rhythm of "The Assassin's Tango." Suddenly, the tempo increased and we collided together with added fervor. Her muscles began to spasm and I could feel her arching back and tightening her thighs against mine. I could feel my eruption building with hers and I wanted nothing more than to have my hands on her hips so I could control the tempo of our final release.

"Carlisle."

That one word was all I needed. My hands shredded the thin scarf holding them back and my hands were on her waist in an instant. I was plunging deep inside her and pulling her mouth to mine. One final thrust and I felt her clamp down as the warmth and wetness increased, causing my own sweet release. My body was still numb as Esme collapsed on top of me nuzzling her nose into the crook of my neck.

"You owe me a new scarf," she panted.

I replied, "I will buy hundreds of these scarves if this is how I get to break them each time."

She lifted her head and looked at me with a seductive smile on her lips. "Buy five and we will see how long it takes for you to obey my rules."

My hands knotted into her hair as I pulled her lips to mine.

"We must get dressed, my love. Our guests will be arriving shortly."

"Guests? Esme Cullen, what are you talking about?"

She flashed me a wicked grin before saying, "We are having a Masquerade Ball."

**I am patiently waiting for reviews. I have had the most requests for these two pairings, I hope that I did them the justice they deserve. Let me know what you thought good, bad, or ugly. I have stolen Jasper to use his abilities to occupy myself as I wait. Let me know if you want me to write the ball.**


End file.
